True Hero
by CSIDLED
Summary: The Gryffindor's are once again making fun of a certain Slytherin boy. One is not...Slash HPDM
1. Malfoy's Poem

True Hero Malfoy's poem 

'Well, well, well, look at this!' Ron said and he ripped the piece of parchment out of Malfoy's hand. 'A poem, is it?'

The Gryffindors came closer curiously and the Slytherins watched nervously.

'Give that back, Weasley!' Malfoy barked and he tried to recapture the poem, but Ron was quicker.

'Who's it for then?' Ron asked and Dean Thomas ventured a guess. 'Parkinson?'

Pansy Parkinson threw a nasty look at Dean, but she did try to read the poem upside down.

'I don't know.' Ron said, 'Let's find out.'

He cleared his throat and read aloud:

'_I see you floating it constantly_

_You're making me feel _

_Like you and I could be real_

_But then you're flipping the game_

_You walk away you turn your back _

_Baby stop treading on me_

'_Cos I'm mystified_

_And you know I've tried_

_I just can't get through to you_

_Tell me_

_What you gonna do_

_I don't know_

_What you gonna say_

_I ain't sure_

_Always the same_

_All the time_

_Every day_

_Played my mind_

_I can't keep wasting my time_

_On your game_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_You waste my time_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_I've taken all that I can_

_I've given to you my all_

_But you don't seem to respond_

_Oh, I can't stand all this waiting _

'_Cos my patience is fading_

_Pretty soon I'll be gone_

_Lets rectify it_

_You can't deny it_

_The way that you feel for me_

_Tell me_

_What you gonna do_

_I don't know_

_What you gonna say_

_I ain't sure_

_Always the same_

_All the time_

_Every day_

_Played my mind_

_I can't keep wasting my time_

_On your game'_

When Ron had finished, half the Gryffindors were lying on the ground, shaking with laughter. The other half was holding on to each other to prevent themselves from falling down too. All, but one.

Harry stood with eyes and mouth wide open. Petrified. Never in his whole life had he seen someone whose love was so pure.

He looked at Malfoy and suddenly he felt more admiration for Malfoy than he'd ever felt for anyone in his life.

He looked around at his fellow-Gryffindors, who were still crying with laughter. Suddenly he loathed them more than he'd ever loathed anyone. The Dursleys included.

How could they be laughing at this boy. This boy, who he had always seen as his enemy, but who he suddenly couldn't call anything else than loyal and sensitive.

'Shut up!' Harry told the other Gryffindors, but they weren't paying any attention to him, until he slapped Dean across the face.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Dean toughed his painful cheek and gave Harry a mad look. Ron and Hermione were staring at him as though they'd just seen Snape smiling. But Malfoy looked thankful and for the first time Harry noticed that Malfoy was actually pretty handsome with his sleek blond hair and pointed face.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Seamus asked Harry angrily, as he bend over Dean to see if he was okay. 'What was that for?'

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just held his tongue, still staring around at the others. The Slytherins were for once not looking at him as though he was some slimy bug, but they looked rather curious.

'Thanks.' Draco mumbled, then he snatched the piece of paper out of Ron's hand and ran away towards the nearest restroom.


	2. The Boy Who Forgave

AN: here's part two! Enjoy!

**The boy who forgave**

Harry hesitated for a moment, then followed, after throwing one last loathing glance at Ron and his other classmates.

Still red with fury he pushed open the door to the boy's loo's. 'Malfoy?' he asked. No answer came. 'Draco?' he tried and this time a sob answered his call. It came from the cubicle closest to the sinks, so Harry walked over to it and knocked on the door. 'You in here?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Will you open the door so I can talk to you?'

'No.'

Harry sighted.

'Very well.'

He entered the next cubicle and climbed on top of the toilet seat.

'Hi.'

Draco jumped and looked up, his face covered in tears. Next to him lay the poem on the wet floor. 'Hi.' he said before he hid his face in his hands again.

'Draco, listen.' Harry waited a second or so for any reaction, but as it did not come he continued. 'Don't let these pricks get to you. They're not worth it. I thought it was a very sweet, very good poem.'

'You do?'

'Yes!'

'Well, thanks.' Draco said again and he looked Harry in the face. 'Promise me something.' he said.

'Anything.' Harry assured him and Draco swallowed, before saying: 'Don't tell anyone, but that letter wasn't for Pansy at all. It was… it was for you.'

Harry fell off the toilet and hit the floor with a thud. 'Ow!'

'Harry! Are you okay?' Draco yelled and he yanked open the door of his own cubicle, trying to push open Harry's, but Harry was blocking the way.

'No, it's nothing really. I'm fine.' Harry tried to get up and at the second attempt he managed to, so he opened the door and found Draco staring at him, concern in his grey eyes.

'Really, I'm fine!' Harry said again when he saw Draco's face. 'Promise.'

Draco smiled weakly and then pulled Harry out of the cabin by his robes. 'Promise me something else.' he whispered, his face closing in on Harry's.

'Anyth-' Harry said, but his voice drowned in their kiss and instead he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, slightly shivering when Draco's hands slid around his waist.

The poem was lying forgotten on the ground, soaking wet and the ink starting to smudge.

--- For now that's it, but some people have been requesting more chapters... so let me know what you think and if there's enough animo, I'll keep writing on this one. Greetz, David ---


	3. Rescued

A/N - I wan't going to continue with this story, but specially for Sammy-Eagle, I've decided that in closing up on this story, I had to rescue the poem. Sort of....

**Rescued**

Draco's eyes fluttered closed and a soft groan of complaint escaped his lips when Harry suddenly pulled away.

'What?' Draco asked when he saw the shocked expression on Harry's face.

'The poem!' Harry yelled and he bent over to fetch the already soaking piece of paper on which Draco's confession was so beautifully written. He handled it carefully, afraid to tear the wet parchment.

'Oh Harry, don't bother,' Draco laughed, 'I know it by heart.'


End file.
